The goal of this research project is twofold; (1) To isolate and fully characterize a new collagen we recently found in the cornea. (2) To explore the functional role of this collagen in the structure of corneal stroma. The study will be focused on the biochemical and immunochemical properties of this collagen, and aimed at the complete understanding of its biological activity both as a structural and as a developmental component. The program will be specifically performed to correlate the biological functions and biochemistry of this collagen in both aged and diseased cornea.